lyraclfandomcom-20200214-history
Temple of Mudoa-Taz
The Temple of Mudoa-Taz is a holy building found in the city of Mudoa Taz. It is the site that the Griosia named Duianaelo Seiaiama visited the Prophets of Mudoa-Taz and told them of their fate if they were to continue pursuing violent activities. The Temple was built there a few years after her visit, and the city grew around it. It is currently the center of government in the Umichalum Province. Parts of the Temple The Temple is made up of six main areas; the Lobby, the Meeting Hall, the Temple Shrine, the Courtyard, the Tower of Mudoa-Taz, and the Moonlight Crescent. The Lobby is the first room one enters when visiting the Temple. It is a large hall in which several beautiful artworks are displayed, including the Uuhn-Meiiha and A Portrait of a Starry Moon. Tourists usually are kept here most of the time in order to keep them from disturbing the worshipers, workers, and government officials. A massive window dominates the space above the entrance of the Lobby. Several patterns of colored glass make up the window, and the seal of Mudoa-Taz is in a small circle in the center of the window. Straight ahead from the Lobby is the Meeting Hall. This is where all of Umichalum's governing takes place. It is a large cylindrical room with several balconies with chairs. The room is built so that any words spoken carry throughout it, enabling every person present to be able to hear it. The Dolmeshan sits in the main balcony facing opposite from the main entrance. Every balcony can be reached from the network of stairwells the branch from the Lobby. The eastern door in the lobby takes one to the Temple Shrine. This is a long room with several rows of worshiping seats facing the true Seal of Mudoa-Taz. Several priests can be found here at any time. The western door leads to the Courtyard. The Courtyard is a large garden where beautiful plants taken from locations across Lyrai grow. The river Mohho-Yan-Riihda flows through the center of the Courtyard, and several bridges exist for crossing. The Courtyard stretches around the western part of the Temple and around the Meeting Hall to the north. In the northern part of the Courtyard is both the Tower of Mudoa-Taz and the Moonlight Crescent. The Tower of Mudoa-Taz is, as its name implies, a large tower. Within it exist several literary works of religious, political, mythical, and intellectual origins. At the top of the Tower is the High Priest's Study. This is where the current High Priest of Mudoa-Taz spends his or her time overseeing the widespread power of the Order of Mudoa-Taz. The Moonlight Crescent is a building constructed in the image of a crescent moon. This is the dormitory for members of the Temple. There is a kitchen that prepares food for the members and a room for them to eat. A large school exists inside for younger members to be educated in the ways of the Temple, among other things. Category:Locations Category:Lyrai Locations Category:Structures Category:Lyrai Structures